Such a multipole plug-type connection unit is known from EP 1 936 752 A2. The known plug-type connection unit has two plug-type connection parts, which each have a multipart design and which can be locked against one another via a locking sleeve which likewise has a multipart design. Each plug-type connection part is provided with electrical plug-type contacts, which are configured as individual pins or as individual jacks. Both the individual pins and the individual jacks are integrated in insulating sleeves, which in turn merge with an insulating body consisting of plastics. The insulating body is inserted into a metallic hollow body, which is likewise part of the respective plug-type connection part.